Ignorance Is Bliss
by catfish101
Summary: Melanie Reign had always believed in the saying 'ignorance is bliss'. That is until her entire life is turned upside down and she'd do anything to know what's going on with the changed dynamic of high school once new girl, Allison Argent, comes into town. [eventual OCxCanon Character love story]
1. Ignorance Is Bliss

Melanie Reign had always believed in the saying 'ignorance is bliss'. That is until her entire life is turned upside down and she'd do anything to know what's going on with the changed dynamic of high school once new girl, Allison Argent, comes into town.

How long is it before Melanie discovers why Scott McCall, geeky teen with seemingly no aspirations, suddenly becomes a lacrosse God; why Jackson Whittemore, her best friend's egotistical boyfriend, has a newly formed vengeance against McCall and his hyperactive friend, Stiles Stilinski; and why there seems to be a lot more strange activity going on in the quiet town of Beacon Hills.

 **OC's:**  
Melanie Reign - Allie Gonino  
-everything will mostly be in her POV (as the third person) as she's the protagonist  
-same age as the canon characters, so sophomore year&15 but obviously gets older as the story goes along  
-unaware of the supernatural as of yet

Willow Reign - Candice King  
-the oldest of Reign children  
-was in the same grade as Derek Hale, making her around 20 (sorry i'm not giving an exact age, but there's no canon age for Derek!)  
-aware of the supernatural

Jonah Reign - Callan McAuliffe  
-the youngest of Reign children  
-currently in his last year of middle school, so age 13 (someone correct me if i'm wrong - i'm british and don't know the american school system!)  
-unaware of the supernatural

Lillian Reign - Gwyneth Paltrow  
-the mother  
-owns a bakery in Beacon Hills  
-unaware of the supernatural

Oliver Reign - Rob Lowe  
-the father  
-neurosurgeon at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital  
-aware of the supernatural

/ _**an:** hey everyone! so this is basically just the description and a little insight on the Reign family such as looks &age, but there will be a lot more info as we go along - didn't want to give everything before the story starts! i haven't decided who i want to pair Melanie with yet so it's mostly going to be about the storyline, her family and her character development along with how she interacts with the canon characters and all of your opinions on who you think she'd fit the best with. i'll be sure to put any trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter in case of mature themes or anything that could be potentially offensive. if i'm wrong on any occasion - any canon dialogue, spelling, grammar or anything - please tell me, i won't bite back! links for outfits&makeup in my bio! i really hope you all don't think that this is one of those classic cliché Teen Wolf fics and that you all like it! thanks&enjoy :)_ /


	2. Wolf Moon

_/_ _ **trigger warning:**_ _minimal swearing and hints of mature themes /_

 **Chapter One / Wolf Moon**

"So, Melly," Melanie's father, Oliver, began the conversation using her childhood nickname which she could only roll her eyes at. "Are you excited for your Sophomore year?"

Melanie raised an eyebrow at her dad, "Really, dad? You're asking me if I'm excited to go back to _school_ after months of sunshine, shopping and absolute laziness? And I thought you knew me well." She laughed as her mother, Lillian chuckled at her daughter and husband's close relationship.

"Oh Mel," she shook her head, "we all know you adore high school."

"Yeah," Melanie's younger brother, Jonah, piped up, "we all know you're a complete nerd."

Melanie rolled her eyes again at her family. They really did know her well. Despite the utter morons who she had to hang around all day - courtesy of her best friend, Lydia Martin - and the teachers who managed to drain the life out of her, not the mention the scent of body odour mixed with deodorant and strong perfumes, Melanie couldn't deny that she did enjoy her social life at school.

"You're just annoyed that you're stuck in middle school for another year, Joe," she laughed as Jonah scowled. "Trapped in an intellectual wasteland, a glorified holding pen where adults put you as you make that awkward transition between child and teenager so they don't even have to look at you."

"Oh and it's _so_ much better where you are," Jonah drawled, "a clique filled asylum that cares more about your GPA and grades than your mental health so that they don't look like middle aged cretins who wasted their lives."

"That's enough, you two," their dad warned. He knew his children were intelligent and could argue hours on end, both sides creating creative and logical points, but the kids had to get to sleep early that night for school the next day and he knew that if they started they wouldn't stop until they came to a conclusion.

"You've both had your say," Lillian intervened, knowing her husband was tired from a fourteen hour shift at the hospital, "now off to bed, both of you. You need your rest for the exciting days ahead of you both tomorrow." She smiled at her children and breathed a laugh as the two continued to debate on who had it worse, despite the fact that they were both completely fine.

Melanie was now upstairs in her room skyping Lydia so that the two could decide their outfits for the first day of their Sophomore year. It seemed kind of petty, but the two girls wanted to make an impression and nothing was worse than clashing according to Lydia.

"So, I know I'm usually a sucker for a floral dress," Lydia began, Melanie looking at the strawberry blonde rummaging through her wardrobe on the screen of her laptop, "but the weather has caused me to change my mind - it's simply too dreary outside for pastel colours."

"What about that plaid skirt?" Melanie suggested now getting up to look through her own wardrobe. "You know, that greyish high waist one you bought when we were shopping for our Winter wardrobes?"

Lydia grinned and sighed dramatically, "What would I do without you and your fashionista skills, Lainey?"

"Well you'd end up choosing a floral dress and be shunned from sitting with me in lacrosse practice," Melanie rolled her eyes at the nickname Lydia had given her in kindergarten because she couldn't say her full name.

"Hmm, I think I'll pair the skirt with my blue pullover, knee high socks and some black ankle booties," Lydia smiled satisfyingly at the outfit she had chosen along with some extra winter clothes for warmth. "Now, what have you planned for our first day back in the pits of hell we call high school?"

"Okay, so seeming as we love to match but not clash -"

"- I already love where this is going -"

"- I've chosen a black skater skirt -"

"- simple yet effective -"

"- a burgundy sweater -"

"- love it -"

"- my white snood -"

"- this just gets better and better -"

"- patterned black tights and some light brown ankle booties." Melanie said with finality as she awaited her best friend's verdict.

"Gorgeous combo, Melanie," Lydia flicked her hair behind her shoulders as the two grinned at each other, "you really do have an eye for fashion as well as your weird obsession with mythology."

"Hey," Melanie laughed, "mythology and legends always have a basis in facts, don't diss this Lyds."

It's true. Melanie had been incredibly interested in mythical creatures and the supernatural ever since reading the _Harry Potter_ , _Percy Jackson_ and the _Heroes Of Olympus_ series'. And because of this, naturally, History was her best subjects - she had a keen eye for detail and positively loved the fiction of it all.

"Slow down, Homer," Lydia laughed, "don't get your Golden Fleece in a twist."

"Number one," Melanie started, putting one finger up, "it was actually Apollonius of Rhodes who was given credit for telling the tale of _The Quest Of The Golden Fleece_ , and number two," another finger rose, "I know you knew that so please stop dumbing yourself down for Jackson's benefit - especially not around me seeming as you rise above my solid 5.0 GPA and you know how much that pains me."

Lydia rolled her eyes with slight complacency and said goodnight before signing off.

Sucking for someone else's ego was not something Melanie would do, and she wished Lydia wouldn't - or at least wished she didn't know about Lydia's higher than above-average intelligence. Ignorance was bliss in Melanie's eyes, which is one reason why she refused to get involved in other people's drama - of course if someone told her they needed help and asked for her opinion or advice, she'd give it, but she wasn't one to gossip or try and cause unneeded bitchiness like some of the morons that she attended school with.

In some ways, Melanie hoped that some things would change this year yet she would probably be very uncomfortable if the dynamic changed - that was one of her fatal flaws, she was a creature of habit and constantly making the same mistakes over and over again without realising and sometimes unbeknownst to her, her habitual ways hurt others. And so, she reminded herself, before falling asleep, of what Albert Einstein said - 'Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.'

Next morning, Melanie dressed in her chosen outfit and did her usual morning routine for school before dropping Jonah off at middle school and arriving at Beacon Hills High School and parking next to Lydia. The two looked each other up and down before nodding and grinning in appreciation and then set off for the building itself.

"So this year I want you to get a boyfriend," Lydia came out with as they strode through the parking lot, checking out who looked good.

"And it's a no from me," Melanie mimicked Simon Cowell from The X Factor, causing Lydia to roll her eyes with a hint of a smile on her face.

"What? Why not?!"

"Because all the boys we both know are either 'roided up jocks, morons or care too much about their petty little first-world suburban tragedies than they would about me," Melanie shrugged as they passed two boys in their grade who seemed to be having a heated discussion before one was distracted.

"...since the birth of Lydia Martin," he said, spinning and staring after her. "Hey Lydia, you look ... like you're gonna ignore me!"

"And," Melanie continued with a laugh as they walked to their lockers, "they're much too interested in you to even see me."

"Only because I have a boyfriend," Lydia pursed her full lips, "boys want what they can't have, naturally, so if you picked some random lacrosse player that Jackson could set you up with, all the boys would be falling at your feet." Melanie merely laughed at her best friend and didn't even consider the manipulative plan - she was far beyond high school boys and wasn't really interested in a full on relationship.

"As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night." Melanie's English teacher began. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police has a suspect which means, you can give all your attention to the program on your desk."

Groans emitted around the room before came the occurrence that changed everything - there was a new girl, and her jacket was to die for.

The Principal entered the room with the long haired brunette trailing behind him with a humble smile etched on her pretty face, "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

"Take a seat," the English teacher waved his hand to Allison after the Principal had left the classroom. She sat down in the desk to the left of Melanie which gave her a chance to look closer at her gorgeous jacket. After the boy in front of Allison had oddly given her a pen, Melanie gave the new girl a compliment on her choice of outerwear to make her feel more comfortable and introduced herself. Allison seemed relieved to actually have an acquaintance and Melanie wished she could sympathise, but she'd never been the new girl.

After class ended, Melanie met up with Lydia by their lockers and caught Allison smiling to something in the distance by hers.

"That jacket is totally killer," Lydia started as the two girls walked up to the brunette, Melanie nodded in agreement.

"Where did you get it?" Melanie asked, forgetting that she didn't inquire about it earlier.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," Allison looked at the ground shyly and back at the girls.

"And you are my new best friend," Lydia smiled excitedly, pointing at Allison and flicking her hair behind her shoulders."

"Umm, current best friend standing right here?" Melanie raised her eyebrows playfully at Lydia, "I mean, who's the one helping you plan this raging party for Friday?"

"Hmm, I guess we can be a trio," Lydia said and the three girls laughed, Allison seeming more and more comfortable by the second. That is until Jackson Whittemore came over and began making out with Lydia right in their faces.

"If you didn't know," Melanie sidestepped closer to Allison, "her name's Lydia, and the thing on her face is called Jackson. He has a tendency to be kind of an asshole, but don't worry, it's not personal - he's just two brain cells shy of a homo sapien."

Allison held in a laugh as the couple broke apart, unknowing of Melanie's remark. Yes, Melanie and Jackson didn't get along constantly, but who did? Not even Lydia could stop him from being an asshole sometimes, nor his best friend Danny could tame the wild beast that is Jackson Whittemore. Despite this, he was totally whipped for Lydia and unfortunately liked to pretend that he wasn't by being an utter dick. He and Melanie had their good moments though - they had known each other for years.

"So," Lydia began in an upbeat tone, "there's a party this weekend..."

"A party?" Allison sounded apprehensive.

"Yeah," Jackson put in, "Friday night, as Mel said, you should come."

"Oh, I can't," Allison looked to the left - something Melanie knew was a tell for constructed image or sound meaning that she was about to lie. "It's family night on Friday, but thanks for asking."

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage," Jackson said, his arm around Lydia's shoulders falling to her waist.

"You mean like football?" Allison tilted her head questioningly. Melanie laughed and shook her head before Jackson said, "Football's a joke in Beacon, the sport here's lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years."

"Because of a certain team captain," Lydia said, looking at Jackson fondly.

"Ah yes, our second year of high school and Jackson's the reason we've won three years in a row despite him being in his penultimate and final years of middle school," Melanie said, sarcasm dripping off her tongue, gaining a sly smile from Allison and two scowls from the King and Queen.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes," Jackson looked back at Allison, "So, if you don't have anywhere else -"

"Well I was going to -"

"Perfect, you're coming.

Because it was rather cold outside, the girls and Jackson stopped by Lydia and Melanie's lockers so that they could grab their coats, Lydia's dark blue trench coat and Melanie's white one with a belt tied around it. After going outside, watching Lydia and Jackson to kiss each other goodbye - though it looked more like trying to eat each other - the three girls stepped up on to the bleachers, made themselves comfortable and ready to watch Coach Finstock pulverise his students.

"Let's go! Come on!"

"Who is that?" Allison asked pointing at the boy who was walking to the goal.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is," Lydia frowned, "Why?"

"He's in mine and Melanie's English class," Allison replied, shaking her head.

"Oh, the weird one who gave you a pen?" Melanie asked and Allison nodded, "Umm, I think his name is Sam or Sebastian or Silas or - okay all I know is that it begins with an S."

"Hey! Way to catch it with your face, McCall!" Jackson yelled across the pitch as McCall fell to the ground with a thump after taking a ball to the face. Melanie snorted - she loved the brutality of lacrosse, it was a shame she sucked at it and Jonah gained all of the sport genes.

It seemed that getting smacked in the face and taunted by the school's dictator gave this McCall boy a confidence boost because once he got up, there was no stopping him. He swung his stick left and right, up and down - he was ... good!?

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison commented with a triumphant smile.

"Oh, very good," Lydia was also smiling, though hers was a surprised one.

"Good?" Melanie was baffled. It was now Jackson's turn to throw one at McCall. With all of his might, he sprinted, jumped in the air and swung at McCall who caught it with such ease that Jackson looked as though he wanted to murder the boy right then and there. "He's brilliant!"

The three girls stood up with everyone else and cheered for McCall's new found talents, Lydia giving her boyfriend a challenging smirk, Allison grinning at her seemingly new crush and Melanie's clapping slowed as she wondered just how did he get so good at lacrosse - hadn't he been sitting on the sidelines for their entre Freshman year because he was awful? No one gets that good over the span of two months, but Melanie ignored it - ignorance is bliss and she did _not_ want to get involved in whatever drug problem this boy may or may not have.

That afternoon, Melanie invited Allison and Lydia round hers for a study group. In reality, this meant that they were going to talk boys, hair and nail cuticles - maybe with some quadratic equations and covalent bonds here and there.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Melanie smirked at the two girls who walked in before she locked the door behind them.

"Are your family home?" Allison asked curiously.

"Nah, mom's bakery doesn't close till six," Melanie began, "dad's probably in some seven hour surgery, my older sister Willow is staying in Minnesota, St. Cloud with her boyfriend and my younger brother Jonah is at lacrosse practice in middle school and he wont be home till five. So, it's just us gals."

It was around half six when Lillian Reign arrived home to see her only son lounging on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and heard a gang of giggling girls upstairs.

"Melly!" Lillian called up the stairs, Jonah jumping in the air and spilling popcorn everywhere then groaning as he picked it all up. "I'm home, and I brought your favourite!"

The next thing she heard were numerous feet clambering down the stairs for a slice of cake. But there was a new face.

"Hey mom," Melanie greeted, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek whilst Lydia took the bag that held the cake, "this is Allison, she's new in town."

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, Allison," Lillian smiled, "call me Lily."

"Thanks, Mrs - I mean, Lily," Allison laughed.

"Oh my, gosh," Lydia groaned in appreciation whilst taking a bite of the chocolate and vanilla cheesecake, "you never fail to amaze me, Lily."

"Why, thank you, Lydia," Melanie's mother smiled, "it's nice to have someone appreciate my cooking."

"Hey!" Jonah called, "we appreciate your baking, but your cooking? Hmm, how about we leave dad to that?" Lily rolled her eyes as Melanie laughed, knowing just how awful their mother was at cooking.

"This is the best cheesecake I've ever tasted," Allison said in awe, as Melanie and Jonah looked at each other and grinned knowingly - they'd been able to grow up with their mother's cakes and pastries.

"Well it's also nice to know that I have a second honorary daughter. Come by whenever you like, Allison."

After Melanie's friends left, her mother expressed how humble and nice Allison seemed and Jonah let out that he thought his sister's new friend was hot with a capital H. Melanie proceeded to call her brother a hormonal Neanderthal and told her mom what little facts she knew about Allison.

It was before she went to bed that Melanie's phone rang, and who was it but none other than Allison Argent.

"Hey, Al," Melanie said, "what's up?"

"You'll never guess what just happened," Allison's voice seemed rather nasal, as if she had a blocked nose.

"Do tell," Melanie jumped on her bed - yes, ignorance was bliss but she loved to have a chat with her friends about what's going on in their dramatic lives.

"Well, I may or may not have accidentally hit a dog on the way home from yours," Allison said in a high voice.

"Oh my - is the dog okay?" Melanie always had a soft spot for animals, she was definitely a dog person.

"Yeah, she's fine. I took her to the vets," she could practically hear the smile in Allison's voice, "but guess who was there?"

"The vet?"

"No!"

"Then who?"

"Scott!"

"Who?"

"You know," Allison sighed, "Scott McCall, the weird pen boy who's amazing at lacrosse?"

"Oh, Sebastian MacDonald, the odd flute boy who's amazing at getting hit in the face!"

"Melanie," Allison groaned with a laugh which caused Melanie to laugh also. "He asked me to come to Lydia's party with him on Friday - and I said yes!"

"Aha!" Melanie sat up, "I knew family night was a lie, you sneaky minx, you."

"Mel, I really like this guy," Allison said seriously, "do you think you and Lyd could help me with all the girly stuff? I'm not exactly good at hair and makeup and fashion."

"What else are friends for?"

It was finally Friday and the party was happening - everyone in the high school was invited as Lydia's house was practically a mansion. Lydia and Melanie went straight back to Allison's house to help her choose her clothes and get her ready before Scott picked her up for the party. They decided on a white blouse paired with some dark grey jeans, a cute black blazer and some black ankle booties. To top it off, they curled her hair, pinning some back and applied minimal makeup. She looked gorgeous.

Once arriving back to Lydia's, Melanie helped Lydia pick out a black bodycon and pumps and put her long hair in a half up half down style. Melanie then put on her black cut out skater dress, a few items of jewellery and her studded black ankle booties.

"Floral kimono, or no?" Melanie asked, "I know we said no light floral clothes for the Winter but I cant help but feel a little funeral-like."

"Hmm, I think no kimono," Lydia said, touching up her makeup, "Without it, you look all dark and mysterious. It'll make the guys come to you, and maybe you'll find a cute new boyfriend."

"I don't want a boyfriend," Melanie laughed before starting on her makeup, "Regardless, I do want to have some fun tonight."

"The spare bedroom is open for you and whichever boy of your choosing, Lainey," Lydia smirked as Melanie swiped on some winged eyeliner after sliding on her light purple lipstick.

"Maybe not that extent of fun," Melanie laughed, "I don't want a repeat of your last party with a one pump chump who took several minutes to even find his way."

"That really is tragic," Lydia pursed her lips.

"Don't I know it."

Melanie was the first one to get hammered, though many followed suit after that. Everywhere she looked, there were couples making out, people jumping in the pool, some vomiting in the bushes and others observing the rest of the party and judging. To say the least, it was a banger of a party.

She saw Jackson and Lydia practically dry humping against a pillar and then glanced to where Allison was dancing with her date, Scott McCall. They seemed happy together and Melanie smiled that Allison was fitting in so well. Her eyes grazed across the house and she spotted Scott's spaz of a friend.

"You there," she slurred while pointing at the boy with the buzzcut, "Pale boy!" He looked behind him and then pointed at himself with a confused look as Melanie sauntered towards him with a coy smile. "You're friends with Silas McAllister the strange baton boy who's amazing at getting made fun of by Jackson."

"I'm assuming you mean Scott McCall," he said with an awkward smile, "you're friends with Allison and Lydia."

"Very true," Melanie nodded, "Usually I go by the saying ignorance is bliss, but I have to know; is Simon McAuliffe, the peculiar hockey stick boy who's amazing at being a floppy haired teen, a good guy? Because Allison does not deserve to get hurt by an asshole who only wants to stick his dick in her."

"Oh, no Scott," he said frantically, "Scott's one of the nicest people, totally the best guy - yo, Scott, you good?"

Scott came stumbling past clutching his head as Melanie asked, "Are you okay?" He then proceeded to run out of the house with his friend following him.

"Mel!" she turned around and faced Allison who gave her a glass of water, "Was that Scott I just saw run past?"

"Yeah," Melanie nodded, feeing a lot fresher after downing the water, "He looked like he was having a migraine or something."

"Come on," Allison took Melanie's hand and the two girls reached the porch as they saw Scott drive away in his car. "He was my ride! Why would he leave me stranded like this?"

"I don't know, Al," the two girls continued to walk down the drive, "his friend said he was 'the best guy', but if abandoning your date makes you the best, I don't know what's the worst."

"Allison," their necks both snapped in the same direction and glanced at each other knowing exactly what they were thinking - this guy is hot. He had black spikey hair, green eyes and a chiselled jawline that could make anyone melt. "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek."

"Hale, right?" Melanie recognised him from her older sister's yearbook and all of the orchestra recitals that he seemed to attend.

"I'm here to take you home," he said after nodding to Melanie, "Scott called me and told me he was suffering from one of his ... migraines and asked that I help."

"Oh," Allison breathed in relief, "that would be brilliant, thank you."

"How about," Melanie intervened, giving Derek a sceptical look, " _I_ drive you home."

" _You've_ been drinking," Derek said, guiding Allison to his car, "but feel free to ride with us and I'll bring you right back here afterwards." He gave a seemingly charming smile but Melanie still wasn't sure she could trust him or not, so she agreed.

The car ride was silent with the two girls in the back and Derek in the front driving. Melanie got out of the car once arriving at Allison's so she could move into the passenger seat.

"Allison," Melanie called before getting back in the car after Allison thanked Derek, "If Scott's anything we hope he is, he'll apologise. Just a piece of advice, make him grovel."

"Will do," Allison laughed at the mischievous grin on her friend's face. "See you, Mel."

They were halfway back to Lydia's house when Derek spoke up, "Aren't you curious as to how I know Scott?"

"Ignorance is bliss, Derek."

"You're Willow Reign's sister, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "you're Peter's nephew, right?"

"And how do you know my uncle?"

"Even at the tender age of ten, I wasn't a moron," she laughed, "I knew Low was dating an older guy and it didn't help that she was in the loft and my room was under hers - he had to climb past my window to get out unseen. He wasn't exactly the most subtle one."

"Well, here we are," Derek said, pulling up to Lydia's house, "If you're in any kind of trouble, call me."

"I would ask why you're being so nice to me but-"

"Ignorance is bliss."


	3. Second Chance At First Line

_/_ _ **trigger warning:**_ _mature themes and minimal swearing /_

 **Chapter Two / Second Chance At First Line**

"I made him grovel," Allison said over the phone to Melanie proudly, "I mean, I wasn't that harsh. I acted angry because, well, I was angry and I had every right to be - I mean, he completely abandoned me. But we're okay now, I'm definitely giving him a second chance - will I regret it? Probably, but that shouldn't stop me from trying to be happy right?"

Melanie licked chocolate frosting off of her hands before replying to her best friend in a sing-song voice, "Allison, you're rambling."

"Sorry, Mel," Allison laughed, "I've just never felt like this over a boy before. Have you?"

"Hmm, if you count Ian Somerhalder from _The Vampire Diaries_ as a boy," Melanie contemplated, "the yes."

"Mel."

"No," Melanie rolled her eyes with a sigh, "and frankly, I don't want to be a love struck teen in high school - it'll ruin my GPA."

"Lydia seems to be able to do it," Allison teased.

"Because Lydia's not normal."

"Oh, we all know that."

Next morning was the day before the first lacrosse game of the season and Melanie couldn't be more excited - despite the fact that her dad forced her to bring along Jonah. He apparently wanted to scope out the current team and see the different tactics and where the weaknesses were so that he could plan for the first scrimmage next year - he was an odd yet competitive one.

Dropping him off at his middle school before heading to her own school, she told him to wait for her in that exact spot for her to pick him up at three to which he replied a stereotypical, "Whatever." She rolled her eyes at him, thinking he was only thirteen, way to early to be going through the care-free teen stage and wondering why he hadn't gone through the seventh grade emo phase like everyone else did.

"Cute outfit, Lainey," Lydia commented as soon as Melanie arrived and parked next to her strawberry blonde best friend. "Love the sweater."

That morning, Melanie had opted for a simple beige sweater, jeans and some knee high brown boots. It matched Lydia's outfit and no clashes - something the two girls revelled in.

"Well, you did choose it," Melanie linked her arm through Lydia's as they met up with Allison by her locker.

"Are we still going out after the lacrosse game tomorrow?" Allison inquired before shutting her locker after taking out her French book.

"No," Lydia shook her head, "we're going back to Melanie's."

"And when did we decide this?" Melanie turned to Lydia with an eyebrow raised, pulling her long blonde hair up into a ponytail.

"Right about now, apparently," Allison laughed.

"Look, Lainey," Lydia turned to the blonde of the group, "it's your parents date night and that means Jonah is sleeping round his hormonal little middle school friends' house so you have a free house."

"Do you have that date on your calendar and reminder as _the only time Melanie has a free house every month_?" she asked jokingly but in her head she was serious.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Brilliant."

It was in Maths that Lydia sat down with a triumphant smile after solving her math problem on the board whilst simultaneously psyching out Scott McCall.

"Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem," the teacher judged with pursed lips and a frown.

"Tell me about it," he sighed.

"Lyd," Melanie whispered to her best friend, "what did you say to him?"

"I told him that he best be playing because sent Jackson to the hospital," Lydia shrugged, looking back at her sheet of math problems which she was already more than halfway through.

"Then why does Scotty M look so grossed out?"

"Because I also may have told him that I like Jackson at _peak performance_ ," she smiled suggestively at the blonde who only laughed in reply to which their teacher hissed a _Shh_ at. "And then I said that if he doesn't play, you and I will set Allison up with the hot single lacrosse players."

"Lydia," Melanie laughed even harder, gaining another glare from the teacher before whispering, "You're so evil. Though, it's not like Allison would go for anyone but Scott at the moment - she's so smitten it makes me feel sick."

"Sick at the fact that you have no one to feel that way about?"

"No."

Between periods was when Lydia and Melanie decided to have a little fun with Scott. They dragged Allison down the corridor to be introduced to a random lacrosse player right in front of his face. Melanie felt a little bad for the floppy haired boy, but he brutally injured Jackson - her best friend's boyfriend and her friend-ish.

"So, this is Allison," Lydia smiled mischievously at Melanie who had her arm wrapped around the lacrosse player's bicep, turning him to Allison whom he smiled at.

"She's the new girl," Melanie said in an upbeat tone, "she just moved here from San Francisco."

"Oh, how do you like it here?" he asked, lightly touching Allison's forearm after Melanie had let go of him.

"Yeah, I like it here," Allison nodded. She then walked up to Scott who was watching intently as Lydia walked off with the lacrosse player and Melanie waited for her just out of ear shot - their conversation seemed rather intense.

"Allison -"

"No, I really have to go."

Allison walked back to Melanie, quickly grabbing her arm and stalking off to History. Once they were sat down, Allison went into a ramble once again.

"I don't understand him, Mel," she began, "I just feel like he's hiding something from me - like, what does Derek Hale have anything to do with my jacket? I'm sure it must've been Lydia who dropped it off - but he doesn't need to act so weird towards me and be so rude about Derek; he was perfectly fine to us in that car. Do you think I've made a mistake in trusting him again?"

"Al," Melanie turned to the worried brunette, "Scott seems to be stressed right now, I don't know why - maybe it's lacrosse, I don't know - but he's got stuff going on and so have you. Plus, if he doesn't trust Derek maybe you should trust his judgement - he has lived here his entire life so maybe he knows some stuff about Derek that you don't."

"How do you know Derek?" Allison asked, "Like, you knew his last name in Lydia's."

"Well, I knew him sort of when I was younger," Melanie began, "Willow was dating his uncle Peter - who was only, like, a few years older so don't worry about it being a weird underage scandal - and Willow's best friend, Paige, was dating Derek when they were our age. Paige and Willow did orchestra recitals - Paige on cello and Willow on piano - and the two Hale boys came to said recitals and that sort of how I _personally_ know Derek."

"Why the emphasis on personally?"

"Everyone else recognises Derek and his last name because about six years ago," Melanie grimaced before saying, "his entire family died in a fire when he and his sister Laura were at school."

Allison's hands flew to her mouth as her eyebrows rose in shock, "That's horrible! Did anyone else survive?"

"I don't know," Melanie shrugged, "but Willow was devastated when she heard, her own boyfriend died in that fire. But ... I don't see how that could have anything to do with Scott not trusting Derek, I mean, he seemed sketchy but nice all the same."

For the game the next day, Melanie chose to wear team colours - a thick maroon cardigan was the focus, along with black top, jeans and boots. Unfortunately for she and Allison, Lydia had made a sign with the words _JACKSON IS #1!_ in big huge ass bubble writing which made bile rise up in Melanie's throat and of course, Allison thought a different player on the pitch was #1.

"I am so ready for this," Jonah grinned as the siblings made their way up the bleachers to sit by Lydia, Allison and her dad.

"Ready for the game or ready to be around Allison?" Melanie wiggled her eyebrows and poked Jonah in the side teasingly.

"Bit of both," he admitted confidently, "Now, hand me my pad and pen - I need to take notes."

"You're so strange," Melanie rolled her eyes with a laugh as she sat down next to Lydia and handed Jonah's requested items to him.

The game began and then came the rough play. Each player took their hit and had their fair share of the ball - all except Scott McCall.

"Which one is Scott again?" Chris Argent asked, scoping the field for his daughter's new date.

"Number 11," Lydia answered, "Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game."

"That's more than likely because nobody's passed to him this entire game," Jonah spoke up, "and then there's the fact that every time he goes near the ball, Jackass - I mean, Jackson - barges him out of the way and picks it up himself. So I've deduced that Jackson's just being an overall dick." Melanie fist bumped her little brother as Lydia glared at the two.

"I hope he's okay," Allison said as she sat on the edge of her seat.

"I hope we're okay, we _need_ to win this," Lydia stressed, "Allison. Melanie. A little help here?"

Melanie held in a groan before standing up with Lydia and Allison before holding the sign Lydia had made above their heads.

"McCall! Pass to McCall!" Melanie heard Coach Finstock yell.

"You can do it, Scott," Allison mumbled, "You can do it." And just as Allison said that, did it he just. Scott had scored the winning goal before running off the pitch, Allison getting up to run after him.

"There's something odd about that boy," Melanie spoke aloud.

"Well yeah," Lydia said rolling her eyes, "He thinks he's so great since he suddenly gained lacrosse skills and bagged Allison, but I'm not the only one who's not forgetting the fact that nobody knew who he was before this semester."

"Wow, Lydia," Jonah laughed, "way to be a cold hearted bitch."

"Joe," Melanie hit her brother's arm, "don't be an asshole." She then turned to Lydia, "but he has a point, Lyds, what's this about?"

"I don't trust him," Lydia shrugged before Allison came back, face flushed and a sly smile.

"Here's your stuff for Melanie's, Allison," Chris gave his daughter a suspicious look before handing over her overnight bag, "Call me in the morning so I can come pick you up."

"Bye dad," Allison said as he kissed her on the forehead and left.

"Time to take you to Logan's, Joe," Melanie wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulders and guided them to her car with Lydia and Allison trailing behind.

Once arriving back at Melanie's, the three girls got the house ready for the small gathering that they planned the previous night. They hid any expensive ornaments or vases, put out a few bowls of different finger foods, ordered several pizzas and whipped out the alcohol.

"Okay so tell me who you've invited, Lyd?" Melanie said in a questioning tone of voice as she closed the door behind the pizza delivery guy and placing the pizzas on the table.

"Well obviously Jackson, that's a given," Lydia flicked her hair, "Umm, Scott - for Allison, clearly, - Danny, and a few other lacrosse players."

"So just us three girls with several boys?" Melanie asked, "It's like you're trying to get me to have a boyfriend."

"That's exactly my plan, Lainey."

"Oh, Mel?" Allison spoke up, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Stiles as well."

Lydia and Melanie looked at each other with furrowed brows before chorusing, "Who?"

"Stiles Stilinski?" Allison seemed baffled that they didn't know who he was, "Scott's best friend? Pale boy with a buzzcut, kind of awkward?"

"Oh right," they chorus again knowingly.

Jackson was the first to arrive along with Danny, and then Scott and Stiles. It wasn't until a few of the other lacrosse players arrive did the awkward tension defuse between Jackson and Scott but it was still noticeably there, especially when they began playing a classic game of _Never Have I Ever_ , alcohol style.

"Never have I ever," a lacrosse player by the name of Damien began, "had sex in a public place."

Lydia, Jackson, Melanie and another lacrosse player called Johnny took a drink, Melanie and Johnny giving each other a knowing smile.

"Never have I ever," Melanie said, "been in a serious relationship."

Only Lydia, Jackson and Danny drank then.

"Never have I ever taken any performance enhancing drugs," Jackson gave a pointed look at Scott as a few lacrosse players drank and Scott didn't - it seemed that Jackson had the same idea as Melanie and was deciding to act on it unlike she was.

The game went on until everyone was drunk and dancing to _Stacey's Mom_. It was a sort of flashback to Lydia's party with Allison and Scott dancing together, Lydia and Jackson grinding and everyone else just classically being drunk.

"It's just like," Stiles began in a slur as he and Melanie sat on the couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels between them, "I've liked her since the third grade and she doesn't even notice me. I do have a ten year plan though, don't you worry, and now that she actually knows who I am - granted through Scott though Allison - it is in motion."

"Giles -"

"- It's Stiles -"

"- Stiles," Melanie looked at him through fuzzy eyes, "Lydia is so smitten for Jackson. She's so in love with him that it makes me want to puke. He may act like a complete and utter butthead, but he's so whipped that he has whiplash. There's no way you're breaking them any time soon - I hate to break it to you, but you need to move on. This is why I don't get involved with boys; it just screws with your head, you know?"

Stiles groaned, "You don't think I know this already? Lydia is so out of my league bu-but same with Allison and Scott and he managed to get her!"

Melanie rolled her eyes before taking a swig of the whiskey that burned her throat, "You and Scott are good looking boys, Stiles - don't put yourself down. Yes, my two best friends are insanely hot, but you're not repulsive and I know I can see the appeal."

"Thanks Melanie," Stiles' face relaxed into a smile, "If I was sober, i'd be stumbling over words right now, but you're not repulsive either."

Melanie kissed Stiles on the cheek and left him a bumbling mess.

The gathering didn't end until half two in the morning. Luckily, Melanie's parents trusted her with parties and such so they had rented a room at a hotel. Only the three girls stayed round Melanie's all of the boys went home once they became tired and sick. When they all woke up in Melanie's queen sized bed the next morning, groans emitted from all three girls for their hangovers were the worst ones they had experienced yet.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Allison whispered groggily.

"Shh," Lydia hissed, "Stop yelling."

"Oh my, gosh, guys," Melanie mumbled into her pillow so only muffled sounds could be heard from her, "shut up."

The girls stayed in bed for another hour or so until Allison ran to the bathroom to vomit. Lydia and Melanie then got up to get her a glass of water - and another two for the girls themselves - some aspirin and to hold her hair back. Once Allison was done, the girls slowly moved downstairs to immediately start cleaning the house. Surprisingly, it was only a few plastic cups and pizza boxes that needed to be thrown out. Allison was on bin duty, Lydia was putting alcohol bottles back in the cupboards and Melanie was putting ornaments back in their rightful place. They agreed to not use the vacuum until their headaches had subsided and so when they were done, they ate leftover pizza for breakfast.

An hour later, Allison and Lydia had been picked up by their parents and Melanie's family were home. Fortunately, Melanie's mum sympathised with her daughter as she was one to party when she was younger and sent Melanie back to bed while she vacuumed the house. Unfortunately, Jonah was not so sympathetic - he was a drum player and thought it'd be funny to practice while Melanie tried to cure her hangover. She proceeded to steal his drumsticks and threatened so shove them down his throat if he tried messing with her again; he was terrified to say the least.

Melanie just hoped that this hangover would be gone by tomorrow in time for school.


End file.
